Friendly Strangers
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when the Fentons accidentally crash into the Tennysons from Ben 10? And just add Skulcker and Vilgax's bounty hunters and you have loads of trouble.
1. The Accident

Friendly Strangers

Chapter 1: The Accident

It was dusk and Danny, Jazz were in the RV with Jack at the wheel and Maddie at the shotgun.

"So why are we along for the ride again?" asked Danny to Jack.

"We're going to see Vladie at his mountain resort" replied Jack.

"Why do I even bother" said Danny, "he tried to steal mom."

"Ex nay on the mom ey" said Maddie to Danny.

"What was that?" asked Jack as he turned around while not looking at the road to Danny.

"Uh, look out for that trailer!" shouted Danny as Jack was driving on the other side of the lane.

Suddenly before Jack could realize what was going on, the RV rams itself straight into the oncoming trailer. The damage was minimal, but no one was hardly injured.

"Is everybody alright?" asked Maddie as everyone in the RV gained consciousness.

"Pretty much" replied Jazz.

"Same here" added Danny.

"Jack" said Maddie, "why don't you get out of the RV and greet the driver of the trailer."

"Aw" mourned Jack, "do I have to?"

"Jack" replied Maddie, "the only reason I came along the trip was to give you morale support with Vlad. Now go."

As Jack got out of the driver's seat and walked out of the RV, he approached the trailer. The driver of the trailer looked to be like a man in his 70's or late 60's. The man got out of the driver's seat and greeted Jack.

"Seems like we got in a big mess" said the man to Jack, "btw, who are you?"

"The name is Jack Fenton" replied Jack, "and you?"

"I'm Max Tennyson" replied the man, "and my two grandchildren-Ben and Gwen are in the trailer. They're alright."

"Well that's good to hear" said Jack.

"Jack" said Maddie from the window, "don't forget to exchange insurance."

"Thanks Maddie" said Jack as he got out the papers.

The accident site was not far from Vlad Master's mountain resort. As Vlad was looking through the telescope, he noticed that the Fentons were in some sort of an accident with another group of people. He then goes and signals Skulcker to come into the room.

"What is it this time?" asked Skulcker.

"Take a look through here" replied Vlad as he showed Skulcker to the telescope.

As Skulcker looked down from the telescope he noticed that his most infamous prey was clueless on who was watching him. Skulcker then gave an evil sinister smile as he somehow could translate the body languages of the two men in quite despair.

"My prey is a sitting duck" laughed Skulcker in a happy mood.

"Go on ahead" said Vlad, "give the Fentons and whoever else is down there a run for their money."

As Skulcker disappeared to head down toward that area, Jack and Grandpa Max gathered the Tennysons and the Fentons together.

"Bad news" said Grandpa Max, "this doesn't seem to be very fixable."

"Well, I have good news" said Jack, "we can get our vehicles fixed through Vlad."

"You mean you people know the Vlad Masters?" asked Gwen in an astonished voice to the Fentons.

"That guy is so rich" added Ben, "I wish I had that sort of money."

"You would be surprised how he achieved that type of cash" said Danny.

"Well" said Jack, "I'm going to go behind the RV and call for Vlad's help. You people can make yourselves comfortable."

"I'll head into the trailer and use the phone in there to call some professionals over" said Grandpa Max.

As Jack and Grandpa Max left the scene, Maddie was busy relaxing and waiting for the arrival of either Vlad's professional mechanics or the mechanics Grandpa Max were going to call. Jazz then noticed a strange watch device on one of Ben's arms.

"What's that?" asked Jazz, "Is that a new watch of some sort?"

"Careful Ben" said Gwen as she nudged her shoulder to him, "you don't want to reveal our secret."

"What secret?" asked Danny in astonished worried voice, "I don't have any secret either."

"Danny" said Jazz, "don't forget about your secret."

As both Gwen and Jazz were trying to keep each other's secrets from being revealed, Skulcker was watching the argument from a far distance on some rocks through his binoculars.

"My prey is a sitting duck" smiled Skulcker as he put the binoculars away, "time to make my move."

As Skulcker disappeared to attempt to commit his evil deed, two other strange robotic bounty hunters who were hired from Vilgax arrived on the scene and spotted Ben and the device Vilgax wanted on his wrist.

"There it is" said the first bounty hunter as he observed Ben through his binoculars.

"Vilgax wants that device now" said the second bounty hunter, "if we fail, we won't get the reward."

"Then let's give them a big surprise along with anyone else who gets in our way" said the first bounty hunter as he readied his laser gun.

As Danny was about to head back to the RV to rest his feet, his ghost sense picked up, and as Danny looked above, he noticed Skulcker on Skulcker's jetpack coming straight toward him. Danny quickly looked around to see if Ben or Gwen or Grandpa Max were around and then changed into his ghost mode.

"My client knew you were coming prey" said Skulcker to Danny, "either way, accident or no accident I would hunt you down. The accident just makes you a sitting duck."

Skulcker then fires a laser from his weapon at Danny, but Danny dodges the attack and fires a ghost beam at Skulcker, destroying part of the jetpack. Skulcker then managed to recover from the attack and fires some sort of rope from a bazooka-like gun around Danny and presses the button on the gun which charges up an electric current, which then shocks Danny. While Danny freed himself from Skulcker's clutches and continued to fight him off, the two bounty hunters arrived on the scene and even Jazz was shocked to see them, while this wasn't a big surprise for Gwen or Ben.

"The device" said the first bounty hunter as he brought out his hand toward Ben.

"And we may just not go hard on you either" added the second one.

Ben didn't buy the bounty hunters' reasonings and used the watch to change himself into an alien known as Fourarms. While controlling Fourarms, Ben launched into battle against the first bounty hunter. The bounty hunter fired several laser shots at Ben, but Ben managed to dodge the attack. As Ben continued to face off the two bounty hunters, Ben and Danny's battles were getting closer and closer to each other. Skulcker nor the two other bounty hunters knew what was going to happen when they would meet.


	2. When Heroes Collide

Chapter 2: When Heroes Collide

When Danny kept on dodging the attacks made by Skulcker, he didn't realize he was getting closer to Fourarms which Ben was as he was fighting off the two bounty hunters. As Danny turned around as his back was being turned toward the strange four armed alien, Danny was shocked that he never saw such a strange creature. He had always been fighting ghosts his whole life.

"What the heck are you?" asked Danny.

"Funny" replied Ben as Fourarms, "I was about to ask you that same thing."

Danny then noticed that the beams from the two bounty hunters and Skulcker's rockets were coming right toward them. Danny then grabbed Fourarms and turned invisible and the rockets and the beams from the bounty hunters' weapons destroyed the rockets causing a large explosion. This then alerted Jack along with Grandpa Max who came out and woke up Maddie who was resting in the RV.

"What's going on here?" asked Maddie to Gwen and Jazz.

"Yea" added Grandpa Max, "what she said."

"There're ghosts and aliens out there!" replied both Gwen an Jazz.

"Well" said Jack, "I know for a fact that ghosts exist, and as for aliens, I'm not to sure about that."

"I have seen a lot of strange stuff on my travels with my two grandchildren" said Grandpa Max, "I beg to differ."

"Well I don't care if there are aliens are not" said Maddie as she took out a large anti-ghost weapon, "they might conspirer with each other to take over our world."

"That's good enough for me" said Jack as he got out another anti-ghost weapon, "let's get those ghosties and their alien allies."

As Jack and Maddie were readying their weapons to fight against Skulcker, Skulcker was shocked to see some other bounty hunters on his turf.

"Just who do you think you two are" said Skulcker to the two robotic bounty hunters, "this is Skulcker's turf."

"Well" said the first bounty hunter, "we are working for Vilgax to get his device back."

"And you are in our way" added the second bounty hunter.

"Well" said Skulcker, "I suspect my prey might have helped someone who could have been wearing that strange device you two are after."

"Let's stop the chit chat already and find them" said the first bounty hunter.

"I don't think you three are going anywhere" said Maddie as she readied her weapon.

Maddie then fired her weapon at Skulcker, knocking him and sending him across the rocks and hitting a boulder. She then aimed her weapon at the two bounty hunters and began to fire at them. The two bounty hunters then raced toward Skulcker and took him behind some large boulders. Skulcker then made the two bounty hunters invisible and left the scene.

"Now" said Maddie, "if that ghost was here. That ghost boy must be nearby."

"The Fenton ghost finder should do the trick" said Jack as he took out his invention.

As Jack and Maddie were busy trying to find Danny in his ghost form, Grandpa Max got worried about where Ben was.

"We need to find Ben before they do" said Grandpa Max to Gwen, "I'm afraid they may hurt him with their anti-ghost technology."

"I can help on coming along" said Jazz, "I already suspect something suspicious about Ben being that fourarmed alien."

"You already know about our secret that quick?" asked Gwen to Jazz.

"It's sort of a habit of me to pick up these things" replied Jazz.

"Then that means your brother must be that ghost boy your parents were talking about" said Grandpa Max, "we need to find him too or otherwise those bounty hunters along with that ghost might find them. Not to mention his own parents."

Meanwhile, Danny took Ben who was still in his fourarms form behind some rocks.

"So what the heck are you?" asked Danny to Ben.

"I'm not sure what I am either" replied Ben.

"What kind of an answer is that?" asked Danny.

Suddenly the time on the watch ran out and Ben changed back into his normal self. Danny was shocked to notice that Ben was the strange fourarmed alien he helped against Skulcker and those two strange bounty hunters.

"You're the kid with the super powers?" asked Danny to Ben.

"Uh, yea" replied Ben as sweat ran down his forehead, "you know. You look familiar."

Then Ben thought for a moment and realized that if he just added black hair and took away that special suit it sort of looked like Jazz's brother.

"Hey" said Ben as he took a closer look at Danny, "you look like that bigger kid I just ran into when my grandpa's crashed into the Fenton RV."

Before Danny could respond, his ghost sense picked up and Skulcker along with his two new allies appeared in front of them.

"Well" said Skulcker, "it looks like my prey and his friend are about to go down."

Danny then fired a ghost beam at Skulcker, sending him crashing into the bounty hunter nearby. The second bounty hunter fired a ray from his weapon at Ben, but Danny turned Ben invisible and dodged the attack. Danny then placed Ben in a safe area and went back into battle. He then raced toward the second bounty hunter and gave the bounty hunter a good punch and a kick, sending the bounty hunter crashing into some rocks. As Danny kept on fighting the second bounty hunter, Skulcker and the first bounty hunter were regaining consciousness and began to move in to aid the second bounty hunter. As Danny felt that he was being outnumbered, Ben was about to change into Diamonhead but as he was about to it, Jack and Maddie appeared.

"We tracked the ghost boy to this location" said Jack.

"And we're taking him and any ghost or alien we find down" said Maddie as she readied her weapon.

As Danny was getting weaker in the fight between Skulcker and the two bounty hunters, he could tell that Jack and Maddie were on their way and retreated behind some large rocks and changed back into his human self. Before Skulcker and his two allies could follower him Jack and Maddie appeared ready for battle. As the two bounty hunters were trying to fight the two, Maddie kept on firing at the two bounty hunters. The two bounty hunters hid behind some rocks along with Skulcker.

"That crazy woman is too much for us" said the first bounty hunter.

"My client Vlad Masters would love to help you retrieve your client's device" said Skulcker.

"Hmm" said the second bounty hunter, "an alliance."

"For our payment" said the first bounty hunter, "we'll be happy to join you."

As Skulcker grabbed the two bounty hunters he became invisible and disappeared. As Maddie looked behind the rocks where they hid they were gone and only found Danny emerging from the boulders nearby. Skulcker then took the two bounty hunters to where Vlad Masters was in his private chambers.

"This better be important" said Vlad.

"I have acquired two allies that can aid us against the ghost boy and anyone else who crosses our path" said Skulcker.

"Hello mechanics" said Vlad as he picked up the phone, "tell Jack Fenton that my mechanics will be on their way."


	3. Vlad's Main Plot

Chapter 3: Vlad's Main Plot

As the tow trucks carrying the RV and the Tennysons' trailer moved into the garage of Vlad's mountain, resort, Vlad Masters was there to greet everyone along with some of his servants.

"Jack, Maddie I'm glad to see you two again" smiled Vlad as he walked toward them after they got out of the RV.

"Well" said Jack, "we would have made it sooner if we didn't run into these find people."

"Ah yes" said Vlad as he looked at Gwen, Ben and Grandpa Max as they were coming out of the trailer.

"Hey" said Grandpa Max, "don't blame me. I'm not the one who started it."

"Don't worry" said Vlad, "I'll be happy to pay all the charges of your insurance. After all, you are my guests since you must know the Fentons."

"Are you really Vlad Masters?" asked Gwen.

"The one and only child" replied Vlad, "and if you people would please follow me."

As everybody were heading out, Danny signaled Ben to come over since he wanted to warn him about Vlad Masters being Vlad Plasmius.

"What's the big deal?" asked Ben to Danny.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable with Vlad" replied Danny, "he has ghost powers just like me."

"No way!" shouted Ben in an astonished and an excited voice.

"It won't be a good idea for you to find out what's going on" said Danny then he changed into his ghost mode, "leave that to me. He's my villain and I know what he is capable of."

As Danny left the scene by going invisible, Ben was about to change into Ghost Freak when Gwen came into the scene.

"What's taking you so long?" asked Gwen, "We're all waiting for you. And where did Danny go to?"

"Did you know that Vlad Masters has ghost powers just like him?" asked Ben in an exciting mood.

"Look" said Gwen, "I suspect that he might. But please if you see Danny; tell him to come to the main room. We're all not just waiting for him, but with you as well."

"Sorry" said Ben as he changed the image to Ghost Freak on his watch, "but I got some snooping to do around these parts. So see you around then."

As Gwen turned around, Ben was gone since Ben had turned into Ghost Freak.

"Just what we need" sighed Gwen, "we just need to make more enemies on our trip, as if we don't already have enough."

Meanwhile, Danny was snooping around in Vlad's usual meeting stops where he usually held meetings with his henchmen. As Danny looked around, his ghost sense picked up and he quickly dodged a corner. He then fired a ghost beam at a strange shadow of some sort coming toward him, but suddenly that shadow dodged the ghost beam.

"Hey" said Ben as Ghost Freak, "be careful who you are firing at."

"Ben?" asked Danny, "You can change into a ghost?"

"Actually" replied Ben as Ghost Freak, "it's more of an alien ghost to be more precise."

"Well" said Danny, "since you are here, you might want to stay close to me. You don't know what Vlad is capable of."

As Danny and Ben began snooping around Vlad's mansion, Vlad was in his secret lab with Skulcker and the two robotic bounty hunters.

"I believe we can conduct business now" said Vlad as he changed himself into his ghost mode.

"Then get on with it" said Skulcker, "Skulcker wishes to hunt h is prey."

"We're wiring up the tnansmission to Vilgax" said the first bounty hunter as he began typing the communications onto the main computer in the lab.

Suddenly Vilgax's wounded image came on the screen.

"This better be good" said Vilgax.

"Oh but it is" said the second bounty hunter, "we have made an alliance with people who have a common enemy."

"And who might your new allies be?" asked Vilgax.

"Plasmius" smiled Vlad as he approached the screen, "Vlad Plasmius. I already have the boy with the watch in my mansion along with my nemesis."

"Do you know where they are?" asked Vilgax, "I would like to retrieve that device from that boy sometime this century."

"Skulcker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter at your service will gladly aid your already hired hunters to do the job" said Skulcker as he saluted to them.

"Excellent" said Vilgax, "continue on your hunt. When you succeed in bringing me that device I'll see to it that this alliance shall continue once I arrive. Vilgax out."

As Vilgax's image on the computer screen disappeared, Danny and Ghost Freak appeared.

"You know" said Danny to Vlad, "you make it just too easy for us to snoop on your plans."

"Skulcker would be glad to hunt you two down" said Skulcker as he readied his weaponry.

Vlad then split himself up into four separate Vlads and began to fire ghost beams at both Danny and Ben while the two robotic bounty hunters moved in.

"Got any bright ideas?" asked Ben as Ghost Freak.

"How about the ghost scream?" asked Danny.

"What's that?" asked Ben.

"Watch and learn" replied Danny.

Danny got right in front of the two bounty hunters and held his breath in and then let out a large shockwave through his ghost scream. The shockwave caused all four Vlads to go back into the original Vlad and the shockwave damaged the robotic bounty hunters' weaponry.

"Ha!" shouted Skulcker as he began to fire his rockets at both Danny and Ben, "You may have outwitted those three, but Skulcker still stands!"

As Ben was dodging the attacks with Danny a ghost beam from one of Skulcker's weapons hits Ben as Ghost Freak and falls to the ground.

"You are a strange type of ghost" said Skulcker, "Skulcker has never seen a ghost like you before. Perhaps Skulcker ought to take that bounty instead of those two pathetic excuses for hunters."

"I don't understand how Ghost Freak can get hurt" said Ben as he recovered from the attack.

"Oh" said Skulcker, "did you not know prey that this hurts ghosts. And since you have somehow changed into one, this would be permanent on you."

As Danny saw Skulcker readying some sort of laser cannon at Ben, Danny raced toward Skulcker and fired a ghost beam at Skulcker's back, knocking Skulcker across the room and hitting the two other bounty hunters as they were recovering from the attack.

"Now what were you calling us?" asked the first bounty hunter as the hunter pointed his weapon at Skulcker.

"We don't like being insulted by people who are suppose to be our allies" stated the second one.

"Skulcker would rather just bash the both of you for moving on Skulcker's turf" said Skulcker, "but since our prey are one and the same we shouldn't be fighting."

"And speaking of fighting" said Vlad as he looked around the lab and noticed both Danny and Ben were gone, "our foes have vanished!"

"Well it's certainly not my fault we're in this mess" said the second bounty hunter.

"I don't care who started it" said Vlad then he took out a map of his mansion and downloaded on some sort of disk and gave it to the two bounty hunters, "here is the map of my mansion. Take it and find them with the help of Skulcker. I'll be watching from behind the scenes and I don't think Vilgax would be pleased to see his two top bounty hunters lose that device that child is wearing on his wrist."

Then Vlad turned back into his human self.

"Now go" said Vlad as he was leaving his lab, "and I'll keep an eye on the rest of the Fentons and the Tennysons for you."


	4. A Hunters' Hunt

Chapter 4: A Hunters' Hunt

As Skulcker, and the two robotic bounty hunters were recovering from the attack made by Danny Phantom, Vlad then ordered the three hunters to search through his mansion for them.

"What are you three waiting for?" asked Vlad, "Find those two!"

"Okay, okay" replied the first bounty hunter, "you don't have to rush us."

Meanwhile, as Danny and Ben while still as Ghost Freak were trying to get back to the guest room where their families were located, Ghost Freak pulled on Danny's arm.

"What's wrong?" asked Danny to Ben.

"I think my time is almost up as Ghost Freak" replied Ben attempting to warn Danny.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Danny.

Suddenly there was a strange flash and Ben turned back into his normal human self.

"That's why" replied Ben.

"Well, that's just great" said Danny, "you just had to change back into your normal self when Skulcker and two other bounty hunters are chasing us down in Vlad's mountain resort."

"It's not my fault" complained Ben, "this happens to me all the time."

"Got any alien creature that would help us?" asked Danny as he took Ben's arm and phased him and Ben through the various walls of the resort.

"I can use Upgrade to takeover the anti-ghost RV" replied Ben.

"That may have to do" said Danny, "I just hope my folks don't become suspicious of my absence."

Back in the guest room, both Jack and Maddie Fenton were wondering where had Danny gone.

"What's taking Danny so long to use the restroom?" asked Jack to Jazz.

"Uh, he really has to go" replied Jazz.

"Hey" said Grandpa Max, "when you have been on the road as long as I have with my grandchildren, you know a thing or to."

"Uh, thanks on helping on the cover" whispered Jazz to Grandpa Max.

"No problem" replied Grandpa Max in a soft voice.

"What was that?" asked Maddie.

"Uh, Gwen and I decided we were going to check up on how Ben and Danny are doing in the bathroom" replied Jazz in a nervous voice.

"No I didn't" protested Gwen, "I mean sure."

As Jazz and Gwen were preparing leaving the guest room and going down a hallway together, Danny weaken from the fight with Skulcker and the two bounty hunters had Ben in his arms and fell to the ground and changed back into his normal human self.

"Ben!" shouted Gwen as she came running toward her cousin, "Are you alright?"

"Sort of" replied Ben, "but it ran out of time for my device."

"Danny, are you okay?" asked Jazz as she ran up to him as he was getting up.

"Yea" replied Danny as he finally stood his ground, "that fight with Skulcker, Vlad and those two other bounty hunters really took a toll on me."

"I think we will be able to fight off these bad guys if we head to your RV" said Ben.

"That should give enough time for Ben to activate Upgrade and do something with the RV" said Gwen.

"Whose Upgrade?" asked Jazz.

"He's one of the aliens I can choose to change into using the strange watch I have" replied Ben, "he can takeover anything electronic."

"Sort of reminds me of my enemy-Technus" added Danny, "except he's not a ghost or a villain."

Before the four could reach the area where the RV was located, Skulcker appeared as Danny sensed him with his ghost sense.

"Where do you think you're going welts?" asked Skulcker as he readied his weaponry.

As Skulcker was about to make his move, the two robotic bounty hunters were waiting at the other end of the hallway where it lead to the area where the RV was.

"Are you sure this Skulcker would lead them down here?" asked the second bounty hunter.

"I'm pretty sure of it" replied the first bounty hunter.

Back where Skulcker was about to make his move on the four, Danny had enough strength in him to change into his ghost mode. He then fired a ghost beam at Skulcker, destroying some of Skulcker's loaded guns. Danny then noticed the two robotic bounty hunters down the hallway and then fired another ghost beam at Skulcker.

"Hey Skulcker" said Danny as he was egging him on, "why don't you come and chase me down. I am your prey am I not?"

"The ghost boy is correct, although I have also made an alliance with those two other excuses for hunters" said Skulcker, "oh the heck with the alliance, time to take down this ghost boy!"

"That's exactly what I want you to do" said Danny.

Danny then flew down toward where the two robotic bounty hunters were waiting, and Skulcker was not far from behind. Danny wanted to make sure that he could become invisible just at the right moment for Skulcker to crash into the two robotic bounty hunters.

"Quick" said the first bounty hunter as he loaded up his weapon, "they're coming down this way."

"I know, don't rush me" added the second one.

Danny at the right moment became invisible and went right through the two bounty hunters. As the two bounty hunters looked around to search where Danny went, Skulcker was coming right toward them at a very fast pace. This didn't give enough time for Skulcker to become invisible to avoid the two bounty hunters and crashed right into them.

"Hey!" cried the first bounty hunter, "Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Skulcker only sides with his client, and Skulcker's main mission is to hunt down that elusive ghost child" replied Skulcker.

"If you are not with us, then you are against us" said the second bounty hunter as he aimed his weapon at Skulcker.

"Are you not forgetting that Skulcker is a ghost?" asked Skulcker as he disappeared from the scene and then leaped behind the second bounty hunter and knocked him to the ground.

As Skulcker and the two bounty hunters began to fight each other, the time on Ben's watch gave Ben to change himself into Upgrade. Ben then pressed the button on the watch and was changed into Upgrade. He then moved toward the Fentons' RV and took it over with Upgrade's powers.

"How do I use this?" asked Ben as he was trying to use all of the buttons on the RV.

"Try to be careful and of course try activating some of the RV's anti-ghost weaponry" suggested Danny as he appeared right aside of the RV.

As Ben finally figured out how everything finally worked on the RV, several guns appeared from the top of the RV. Ben then carefully aimed the anti-ghost goo cannon at Skulcker who was busy fighting the two bounty hunters. He then fired it at Skulcker, trapping him in the goo. As the two other bounty hunters finally saw the error of their ways, they turned toward Ben who was controlling the RV as Upgrade. Ben then fired a few anti-ghost beams which were the only type of weapon that would knock the two robotic bounty hunters against the wall.

"This is too much for us" said the second bounty hunter as he was trying to recover from the attack.

"I concur" added the first one, "we should leave immediately and tell Vilgax of our failure."

"What about Skulcker?" asked Skulcker as he was trying to free himself from the anti-ghost goo.

"You're on your own" said the second bounty hunter and took off on the jetpack along with the other bounty hunter and left the scene.

As Ben and Danny thought everything would be over, they heard clapping and Vlad Plasmius became visible.

"Well done young ones" said Vlad as he appeared in the center of the room, "it's too bad I'll have to be the one to crush you two."

"Not as long as I control the Fenton RV" said Ben as Upgrade.

"That might put a pamper in my plot" said Vlad as the weapons on the RV were aimed at him.

Ben then fired all the weapons at Vlad, not only trapping Vlad in anti-ghost goo, but also injuring him. Vlad attempted to escape but Ben loosen control from the RV and walked toward Vlad as Upgrade.

"Oh, you're a strange electronic alien of some sort" said Vlad, "what are you going to do to me? I know you have a time limit on that device you are wearing on your arm. So you don't have a lot of time."

"I may not be the one" said Ben, "but Danny can probably get some info out of you."

"Listen to me Vlad" said Danny, "if you don't want to see Ben change himself into another alien creatures he's got on his watch, I suggest that you let us go, both of us."

"Fine" sighed Vlad as he changed himself back into his human self, "suit yourself. Go tell your siblings and relatives that they are free to leave. I'll have everything fixed a few minutes."

"That's it?" asked Ben as time on the device finally wore off and he changed back into his human self.

"Precisely" replied Vlad.

A few minutes later, the Tennysons and the Fentons were back on the road and going their separate ways.

"Well, we can just add Vlad Plasmius and his ghostly allies to our list of enemies we have made on our trip" said Grandpa Max.

"I just hope we don't have to face him again" said Ben.

"Somehow I am doubting that" added Gwen.

Meanwhile back at Vlad's mountain resort, Vlad had his ghostly inner circle which included Skulcker, Walker, Technus, Ember and the Fright Knight.

"I want you to find everything there is to know about the Tennysons" said Vlad as he gave them all photos of Grandpa Max, Gwen and Ben, "search who else is after them while you are at it too. I want a full report on this just in case if the Tennysons should ever run into the Fentons again."


End file.
